


shadow

by downmoon



Series: a lifetime [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/pseuds/downmoon
Summary: “If you can’t remember your name, give me something to call you.”





	shadow

“What do I call you?”

The Sheikah looks up from the apple he neatly slices with a knife he’d collected earlier in the day. They’ve been traveling for about a week by now, and already the Sheikah’s color is looking better. His skin’s soaked up some sunlight, and a smattering of freckles has taken residence across the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. But in the firelight like this, with the shadows creeping up to embrace the both of them, he looks–

Different. Exotic. Otherworldly.

Those eyes bore into Link’s, that heavy gaze dark as blood, as wine, as rich earth, his skin glowing golden as the flames cast their flickering magic over their campsite.

“Does ‘the Sheikah’ not suit your preferences?” he asks, the barest hint of a smile hidden in the corner of his mouth.

“It’s impersonal,” Link replies. “If you can’t remember, give me something to call you.”

The Sheikah hums softly, breaking his gaze away from Link, and casting his eyes up towards the skies, dark, but heavy with stars.

“We do not give names to ourselves,” he says gently, “that much I at least remember. The Sheikah receive names from others, as gifts or blessings. I do not have the right words in this tongue to describe it appropriately, but each part of our lives, they are different. And each of these different parts means you are like a different person, you understand? We have to have a new name to go with this new person, and that new name comes from someone important to us in that part of our lives. Parents. Spouses. Lovers.”

He drops his gaze back to Link, a smile most definitely playing across his features now.

“You wish to give me a name?” he asks, slicing another slender piece off his apple and eating it off the edge of his knife.

Link feels his face grow hot. He does _not_ fall into any of the categories of people the Sheikah had rattled off, and he’s caught the implication the Sheikah had laid before him with no more than a graceful smirk.

“What about friends?” Link blurts out. He winces at the snap of pain that flares up in his throat, but the Sheikah is either unaware of his discomfort or ignoring it. He shrugs, slicing his apple.

“Sheik.”

Those dark eyes flicker up to Link’s once more, as the name falls off the tip of his tongue. He spoke it without thinking, but no, that’s not true. He’s been thinking about it since he brought the Sheikah off the mountain.

“‘Shadow?’” the Sheikah asks. His eyebrow arches, and Link squirms slightly in his seat on the ground.

“Is it unsuitable?” he asks, in a near whisper. He tries clearing his throat, but that only makes the pain grow.

“It’s not,” the Sheikah replies. “It’s an old name. The founder of our people was given that name at birth, but died before he was given another. It’s very prestigious.” The Sheikah sits up a little straighter. “I would be honored to accept such a name,” he says, “only–”

He leans forward, planting his elbows onto his crossed legs.  
  
“Link,” he asks, “is that the only Sheikah word you know?”

Apparently, the look on Link’s face is enough answer, because the Sheikah– Sheik– starts laughing before he can even manage to croak a word out. The sound echoes out into the darkness like a bell, clear and ringing.


End file.
